


Cough Medicine Confessions

by MGirl113



Series: DEH Sickfics [8]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Adorable Connor, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Coming Out, Connor Murphy Has a Crush on Evan Hansen, Coughing, Dear Evan Hansen References, Evan Hansen Has a Crush on Connor Murphy, Eventual Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), High Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Love Confessions, M/M, Medicine, POV Evan Hansen, Poor Connor, Sick Character, Sick Connor, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl113/pseuds/MGirl113
Summary: "Based on the prompt- I’m drugged up on cough medicine and right now sounds like a gREAT time to tell you how hot you are and pass out in your car."Connor gets a cough and goes to a drastic measure to feel better. Hilarity ensues.





	Cough Medicine Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> trash

Evan softly pressed down on the door bell of the Murphy household. A few seconds went by before a bright smile was face to face with him.

"Evan!" Cynthia beamed. "You're just in time! Waiting makes him antsy. Come in, come in! I'll walk you up," she chirped, holding the door to let him inside.

Up the stairs, Evan stopped in front of the last door of the hallway. From outside he could hear a faint coughing and hacking.

Cynthia softly knocked on the door. "Connor?"

"F-* _cough_ * F-F-* _cough_ * Fu-* _cough_ * Fuck off, Cy-!* _cough_ ** _cough_ *" the voice sounded weak and hoarse.

She frowned. Placing a hand on the door, she slipped it open a bit. She turned to Evan. "You can head in." He nodded in thanks and walked in.

"Connor?" In response, a small mound of blankets on the bed shifted, revealing a small tuft of curly brown hair. "You good?" He smiled, almost trying to hold back a small chuckle.

He was met with a string of coughs and watched as a slim figure emerged from the comforters. With hair covering his face, his small frame shook with the force of the coughs. Once his fit was over, Connor brushed the hair out of his face and weakly smiled at his friend. "Hi Ev," he croaked.

Evan gave a sympathetic grin towards him. "You feeling alright? Your mom said you're recovering from that cold still."

Connor nodded. "Mhmm. And I feel like absolute death. Not to mention- * _cough_ * * _cough_ *- mention that my throat feels like I swallowed cheese graters."

Evan chuckled. "Yeah... It kinda sounds that way too."

Connor crossed his arms and pouted like a little boy. And when Evan laughed louder, he raised his right finger and solemnly swore. "Fuck you."

Evan barked out a laugh and grinned. "I don't think you should be talking. Well, for-for a different reason. Isn't your voice like, completely shot?"

Connor sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah," he almost whispered.

"Well, I think we both know the solution to that." Evan crossed his arms. After a second, he unfolded them and signed,  _"Cough medicine?"_

Connor chuckled and signed back. _"Yes, please."_  The two both knew ASL for when one of them wanted to go nonverbal. Usually it was Evan when his anxiety was particularly bad, but also he just liked to sign, but Connor did it on bad days, too.

He left, leaving Connor to flop back down onto his bed, his hair falling all over his face. He ran his fingers through it, noticing how tangled it was. Huffing out a breath, he sluggishly made his way over to his dresser and picked up his brush. It was practically clean considering he almost never used it. When it was tangled he just put it up in a messy bun or just dealt with it.

On his way back to his bed, he felt a tickle in his throat. Suddenly dropping the brush, he doubled over in another coughing fit, this one more violent than the others.

Evan walked in just in time, and gasped. He quickly set down the cough medicine and coaxed his friend over to the bed. He felt his tremble in his arms with the strength of each one and he hacked nonstop.

Sitting down, it only was a few more seconds or so before the coughing stopped, Connor setting his head in Evan's shoulder, all the energy drained out of him.

Evan blushed furiously at the physical contact. "U-U-Uh..." Trying to think of something to relieve the tension he was  feeling, he laid Connor back down on the bed, reached over for the bottle of medicine and started to pour out a cup.

When he was finished, he tapped Connor lightly on the shoulder and watched him get up. Not knowing what to say, he simply held out the cup for Connor to take.

But he didn't grab it straight away. Instead he only stared at it. Then his eyes shifted to the open bottle on the desk. Then the cup. Then the bottle. Then the cup. Then the bottle.

_"Fuck it."_

Suddenly Connor lunged over to the desk, grabbed the bottle of medicine and started chugging.

Evan sat there with wide eyes before it finally registered in his brain what was happening. Then he practically screeched, "CONNOR!" He forcefully wretched it out of the pale boy's hands and threw it in the trash. It was practically empty.

"CONNOR WHAT THE  _HECK_!!?" Evan yelled, watching him catch his breathe and wipe the drips from the corner of his mouth.

He chuckled. "It actually tasted kind of good..."

Evan's face screwed into an expression of utter confusion. "Are you serious? You realize that's gonna make you way sicker than you are now!"

"Yeah..." Connor drawled out. "Buut~ it  _did_  make my voice feel a lot better..."

"B-But!-"

"Evan? Connor?" 

The two turned around and saw Larry peaking through the doorway, with a stark expression. "Zoe has some friends over today and they want the whole house. Is there any way I could trouble you guys into going somewhere else? Sorry Con, i know you're sick and all and-"

"Actually, u-um... My house works out just fine!" Evan piped in. He put a hand under Connor's arm and hoisted him up. "We'll be out in no time."

"Hehehehe, that tickles," Connor giggled with a dopey expression on his face.

Larry looked confused but shook his head and chuckled. "Thanks, Evan. You're great."

Evan smiled at him. and the two started making their way downstairs. He noticed that Connor was starting to almost feel like a dead weight, and he was swaying a lot. "Connor? You good?"

"Yeah.. I like, good. Hehe," He smiled, with his eyes half closed.

"Oh  _boy_ ," Evan sighed. The two made their way down the stairs, Evan practically carrying him down. They stumbled across Zoe, who looked at his drunken brother and his friend in confusion. She put a hand on her hips and raised an eyebrow, expecting some explanation.

"He drank a whole bottle of cough medicine." Evan explained. 

Zoe rolled her eyes and huffed. " _Again,_ Connor?"

He only laughed and snapped some finger guns toward her. "You... indigo streaks, you give... look pretty cool."

She laughed. The indigo streaks happened two years ago. "Good luck with this one, Ev. Thanks," she patted him on the shoulder, heading upstairs with a smile on her face.

"Byeeeeee!!!" Connor waved lazily, as Evan dragged him to the car. During the car ride, Connor kept singing show tunes. They lived a good twenty minutes or so away from each other, so this was gonna go on for a while. Usually Evan just came to Connor's house from school because it was closer, but the two lived all the way across the city from one another.

"Connor, you good back there?" Evan looked into his mirror to the backseat. He put him in the backseat because he was afraid he'd become a driving safety hazard.

"I'm fiiiiiiiiiiine, really fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine," he belted out. Evan had to admit, even though he was practically high, his voice still sounded great. He jumped suddenly, feeling Connor accidentally slap the window because he was getting a little too into his performance. "GO BE FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! And I want the, my pink shirt. DANANANANA- Hehehehe," Connor giggled. "I like Damien. He's a good... pretty cool guy."

Evan laughed. "Is that so?"

"Mhmm," he nodded. "He's gay to function, hehehehe. I like gay people," he laughed. Evan blushed then chuckled awkwardly. 

"Y-You do, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Cause I like you, and me... Me- I'm gay, hehehehehe," he lethargically put him hand on his head and laughed like it was the funniest yet most obvious fact in the world.

Evan's eyes widened and he perked up a bit. "You're... You're what?"

"I'm gay. I got the gay, Evie," he said, making a sort of "duh" motion with his hands. "You do too. I think. I wanna be, you... I wanna be gay with you. Cause you're so pretty!"

"Pretty!?" he blurted out in exasperation.  _"Wait, is he saying..."_  he though.  _"Is he saying he likes me?"_

"Mmmm, not pretty. Well, you  _are_  pretty! Pretty... pretty hot. You're really hot, Hansen. Like really hot! Hot like a... like a thing that's really hot? Like that. You're really hot," Connor smiled.

At this point, Evan was glowing a bright cherry red. Connor Murphy just called him hot. Conor Murphy just called him hot???

"What is happening right now?" he sputtered. "You need to go to sleep, Connor. I think you're even higher in the clouds than usual," he nervously chuckled.

"Okie, bye Hansen!" And with that, he simply slumped into his seat and soon the soft snores of his best friend were the only sound in the car, besides the gears turning in Evan's head.

He was still processing everything he just heard. High Connor just told him he was hot. He didn't know whether to be flattered or not, considering he could only say he liked him after a whole bottle of cold medicine.

Eventually, they got home. Evan carried a sleeping Connor into the house bridal style, trying to avoid bumping his lanky limbs into everything.

He tucked Connor into his bed, brushing a small tuft of soft hair out of his face. He smiled. Connor looked to peaceful and serene and... really cute. Like, really cute.

With a permanent grin etched on his face, he walked over to his desk and sat down to play on his phone, maybe text Zoe about what just happened. Bottom line, he'd occupy himself until Connor woke up.

Except he had somehow forgotten about the whole cough syrup thing.

A good ten or so minutes later, he heard a groan. His head perked up to see Connor shifting in his sleep before a small shriek left his lips and he bolted to the bathroom with his hands covering his mouth.

Oh yeah.

Retching sounds came from the toilet. Softly, Evan approached to see his friend clutching the brim of the seat, lurching up everything he'd consumed over the last few hours. Slowly walking up to him, Evan started rubbing circles in his back, to try and soothe him. As well as combing his hair back into a ponytail to resist getting it dirty.

When he had finally emptied the contents of his stomach, he flushed the toilet weakly and slumped backwards into Evan's arms, who were waiting to catch him. He let out a sigh. "Jesus  _f-fuck..."_

Evan started to lightly scratch his head. "You feeling a little better?"

"Augh, I think so..." Connor mumbled. "What... What happened? Cause I don't even remember falling asleep, and I woke up in your house? How did I get here?"

Evan blushed. "You don't remember?"

"Not really," he replied. "My throat does feel better though..."

"Well, you drank almost a whole bottle of cough medicine," Evan told him.

"Ah, so  _that's_  what that was," Connor raised his eyebrows, looking over to the toilet.

Evan chuckled, "Yeah. So I took you to my house and you said some... interesting stuff in the car ride, and then you passed out, woke up, and threw up. And now we're here."

"Huh. Interesting," he pinched his lips together. "So what did I say? Like in the car? that sounds funny. And... embarrassing."

"Yeah, um... well, first you were singing musical songs."

"Ooh! What musical?" Connor perked up. Evan giggled.

"Mean Girls. Someone Gets Hurt Reprise."

"Nice," Connor commented, making Evan smile, like he always knew how to do. "So what after that?"

"You said stuff about how you liked Damien, and then... then you-you to-told me-me... you're gay... But like you were pretty much high so I understand if it was just-"

"Well... Funny story actually," Connor nervously chuckled. "I'm actually.. yeah. I'm gay."

"OH," Evan blushed right. That was what he had been hoping to hear, but how the heck was he supposed to convey that?

"Is... Is that a problem or..."

"NO! No, no! That's actually kinda nice," Evan smiled.

"Nice?"

"N-Not nice. Well, not that being gay is a bad thing cause it's not! Cause I'm bi and stuff, I just meant that like its not a bad thing, you know? Cause it's like-"

"You're bi...?"

Evan cut off, seeing Connor's expression. It was surprised and kind of... expectant.

"Y-Yeah. I was gonna tell you some day but I didn't know if you liked guys..."

"Yeah, I uh... I do," Connor blushed.

"And also something else you said... in-in t-the- the car. Is that you k-kind of like me...?" Evan sputtered out. "Is that... Is that t-true?"

Connor blushed a bright red hearing that. "I said that? Oh Jesus um... That was not supposed to happen... I-"

"Yeah that's what I though because like y'know, you could like me, right? Cause I know I'm like a loser and stuff so I'm sorry I assumed that y'know someone as amazing and beautiful and sweet and smart like you could ever-"

"You think I'm...  _amazing_? And smart?" Connor blushed. "Really?"

"Well, yeah," Evan replied, blushing as well. "You're awesome and really nice and understanding and stuff and I just. I'm... I'm really lucky to have you as a friend, y'know?"

"T-Thank you," Connor smiled. "That's... kind of perfect. You're perfect. I-I... Oh God, how do I say this? I like you, Evan Hansen. I really like you, I have a crush on you, y'know. That. I really liek you, Evan."

"I like you too, Connor," Evan beamed. "I-I uh... I kinda wanna k-kiss, kiss you but you-re still sick and I didn't know if that would make you uncomfortable so..." Evan leaned over and pecked Connor on the cheek.

Connor covered his face with his hands to hide how red his face was. From under them though, Evan could still see the undeniable grin that he loved so much.

This was really the start of something beautiful.

 

 


End file.
